LOTHT: Golden Locks of Rapunzel
by LadyofRegret
Summary: READ AND REVIEW! A crossover anime game show when one of the six teams must go through challenges to retrieve the Golden Locks.
1. The Moat and the Steps of Knowledge

Legends of the Hidden Temple Belong to Nickelodeon. Pokemon belong to Nintendo and Sailor Moon belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation.

* * *

><p>The wind blows as the view twists its way through a thick jungle. The sounds of the animals were heard, and after many turns, it stopped in front of an ancient Mayan Temple. By the base of the temple is a giant stone head. Its eyes began to glow red as it began to speak:<p>

"LEGENDS OF THE HIDDEN TEMPLE!" Two half of the temple pendants appeared and collide into one and the title appeared above it. "With your guide, Kirk Fogg!" The title exploded into pieces and disappeared. "And here he is now!

Kirk appeared raising out of the volcanic hole on an elevated platform. He runs up the Steps of Knowledge with his microphone in his hand.

"Thank you. Thank you very much," Kirk said, "Nice to see you! Nice to see you, Olmec. Welcome to Legends of the Hidden Temple. The rooms are filled with lost treasures, protected by mysterious Mayan Temple Guards. Only Olmec knows the legends behind each of these treasures in his temple.. which one are we gonna hear about today?"

"The Legend of the Golden Locks of Rapunzel," Olmec answered.

"Oh, the Golden Locks of Rapunzel," Kirk repeated, "Well, the legend is set, and one of these six teams will have a chance to retrieve the Golden Locks- will it be-

"The Red Jaguars? The Blue Barracudas? The Green Monkeys? The Orange Iguanas? The Purple Parrots? Or the Silver Snakes? They'll have to pass some tough, physical and mental tests, but in the end, only one team will have the right to enter Olmec's Temple. But first, they're gonna have to cross the moat, and Olmec will tell us how they'll have to do it today."

Olmec began to explain the Moat Crossing, "Before you is an ancient swinging bridge. falling across the moat. When Kirk gives the signal, the first player must start to walk across the bridge. If you fall or use your hands, you must go back and start again. When you get on the other side, it's your partners' turn to cross. When both partners have reached the other side, run over and hit the gong."

Kirk slams down the Silver Snakes' gong as a demonstration.

Olmec finished, "The first four teams who hit their gongs will go on the next round."

Kirk replied, "All right! Let's get started! Teams! Are you ready?"

The teams replied, "YEAH!"

"Olmec, are you ready?"

"Let's rock!" Olmec replied.

Kirk replied, "On your mark... get set... Go!"

(Event occurs)

As soon as all four teams have rung their gongs, Kirk called out, "Ok! That's it! We've got four teams! Purple Parrots, no problem getting over here. Going to the Steps of Knowledge are the Purple Parrots! And the Orange Iguanas! And the Green Monkeys! And the Blue Barracudas! The Red Jaguars and the Silver Snakes have tried their best and came really close. They're not going away empty-handed. We've got a great gift for them, and here's what it is.

Announcer: Warner Brothers Studio Presents: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part One on combo pack of Blue-ray and DVD! Harry and his friends are heading into a final battle to defeat the evil wizard, Voldemort, and save Hogwarts from the forces of destruction! This pack contains special features that includes behind the scenes, deleted scenes and the digital copy of the feature film. Be sure to take an exclusive sneak peek of a scene from an upcoming film of Part 2. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part One- From Warner Brothers Studio.

The scene moved on as the second round had started with four remaining teams on the Steps of Knowledge.

Kirk began to explain, "As the quest continues, it is now time for Olmec to tell us about the Golden Locks of Rapunzel. But, Teams, pay close attention, because your knowledge of the legend can bring you one step closer to Olmec's Temple."

Olmec began to tell the story:

One of the most beloved maidens in Brother Grimms' Tales was Rapunzel. At the age of twelve, she was locked in the tallest tower in the forest by her adopted guardian, Mother Gothel. For years, when Gothel came to visit, she always said, "Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" Rapunzel did, and the witch climbed on it. One day, when she came to visit, Rapunzel mocked, "Mother, I've seen people climbing on my hair faster." Gothel became enraged, after she began to notice someone else was here in the tower before. "You miserable child!" she cried, "I protected you from the outside world, and is this the thanks I get?" She grabbed a large pair of scissors and cut Rapunzel's hair, sending her away to the desert. Legend has it; after Gothel pushed the prince who visited Rapunzel off of the ladder, hoping for his demise on the ground, she was trapped in the tower for years. She eventually died, and the Golden Locks made its way to the temple. Your task is to find the Golden Locks of Rapunzel and bring it back here."

Kirk said in a pause, "Thank you, Olmec. So, tell us. Where is this hair?"

Olmec answered, "The Golden Locks of Rapunzel can be found in the Chamber of the Sacred Markers." The view showed a long, golden hair, hanging by a center door of the chamber.

"All right, Teams," Kirk said in a response, "You are now standing on the Steps of Knowledge. In a minute, Olmec's gonna ask you a question. If you think you know the answer, stomp down on an ancient marking in front of you. If you're right, you'll move down to the next level, but if you're wrong or out of time, I'm going to give the other team a chance to answer. The first two temas who make it down on the bottom level- " Kirk rans down the steps and looked up. "-will be one step closer to Olmec's Temple." He turned to Olmec. "Olmec, we're ready for your first question."

Olmec: How old was Rapunzel when she was locked in the tallest tower? When she was a baby, twelve-

Blue Barracudas rang in

Blue Barracudas: Twelve.

Olmec: That is correct!

The Blue Barracudas moved down, as Kirk responded, "All right, Blue Barracudas. Just like that, and they moved down. Next question, Olmec."

Olmec: Which of these is Rapunzel named after?

Before Olmec could give out responses, the Green Monkeys ran in. They had a long pause. And then, the timer parrot went off.

Olmec: Time is up. The choices are; a plant, the King's daughter-

The Orange Iguanas rang in.

The Orange Iguanas: the King's daughter?

Olmec: Incorrect. The answer is a plant.

He moved on to the next question.

Olmec: Which of these phrases did Gothel quote to gain access to the tower?

Before he could give out the choices, the Purple Parrots rang in.

Purple Parrots: 'Rapunzel, let down your hair.'

Olmec: That is correct.

Kirk: (The Purple Parrots stepped down) And the Purple Parrots are in the game. But don't worry, Orange Iguanas and Green Monkeys, you can still catch up. Next Question, Olmec.

Olmec: Which of these items did Gothel use to cut Rapunzel's hair? A sword, an axe, or a pair of-

The Blue Barracudas rang in

Blue Barracudas: Scissors?

Olmec: That is correct!

Kirk: (The Blue Barracudas stepped down) Great job, Blue Barracudas. Only one more right answer, and they'll be going to the next round, but the other team can catch up. Next question.

Olmec: Who visited Rapunzel unexpectedly? The King, the prince-

The Orange Iguanas rang in

Orange Iguanas: The Prince.

Olmec: That is correct.

Kirk: (Orange Iguanas) Oooh! The Orange Iguanas are on the board now, tied with the Purple Parrots. Next question, Olmec.

Olmec: Why did Gothel locked Rapunzel in the tower? To have her married to her son, to have her for supper, or to keep her away from the world?

The Blue Barracudas rang in.

Blue Barracudas: To keep her away from the world.

Olmec: That is correct.

Kirk: (The Blue Barracudas stepped down onto the last step) All right. We've got ourselves a first team! It's the Blue Barracudas! Now, we're looking for one more team. Who's gonna be? The Green Monkeys? The Orange Iguanas? Or the Purple Parrots? Next question.

Olmec: Which of these characters tried to steal Gothel's plants once? Rapunzel's father-

The Purple Parrots rang in.

Purple Parrots: Rapunzel's father.

Olmec: That is correct.

Kirk: (Purple Parrots came down) All right, Purple Parrots. Just one more step and you'll be heading into the temple games. But the Green Monkeys and the Orange Iguanas can still catch up. Next question.

Olmec: Which of these did Rapunzel have with her when she was wondering in the desert? A wolf cub, a twin pair of children, or-

Green Monkeys rang in

Green Monkeys: A wolf cub?

Olmec: Incorrect.

The Purple Parrots rang in

Purple Parrots: A twin pair of children?

Olmec: That is correct.

Kirk: (The game is over and the Purple Parrots jumped down on the final step excitedly) We've got ourselves two teams going to the temple games. It's the Purple Parrots! And the Blue Barracudas! Orange Iguanas and Green Monkeys, come over here. They've done a great job too. They're not going away empty-handed. We've got a great gift for them, and here's what it is.

Announcer: A Nintendo Points Card. A card that contains 2000 points, allows you to download feature games on Wii Shop Channel and Nintendpo DSi Shop. All you have to do is to redeem points on either Wii or DSi. Nintendo Points Card- It is your ticket to the world of exciting games.

Kirk stood with the Blue Barracudas and the Purple Parrots on the bottom step. "The Blue Barracudas and the Purple Parrots are going to be playing for the rights to enter Olmec's Temple," he shouted, "And they're gonna do it right after this!"

The view cuts to the scene where it started at looking at an assembled monkey-builded statue in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey; and the view quickly zoom and moved into the next Room of the Dancing Princesses, staring at the middle one as the title card came together and the title appeared on top of it.


	2. The Temple Games

Legends of the Hidden Temple Belong to Nickelodeon. Pokemon belong to Nintendo and Sailor Moon belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation.

* * *

><p>The view sees a shot of a metalcut of the Purple Parrots with a title card in front. The title card divided into two and floated off fast, as the view eased out, focusing on the metalcut.<p>

Kirk stood with the two teams by the temple games. "Welcome back to Legends," he said, "Now the glory goes to the fastest and the strongest, but before we get started, let's meet our two teams. On the Blue Barracudas, we have Misty. She loves to study about the ocean, and she wanted to be a scuba diver. And her partner is Ash. He loves to play video games, including Pokemon, and he wanted to be 'the world's greatest Pokemon master' he told me-" he chuckled a bit, "-So, let's hear it for the Blue Barracudas!" The audience applauded for them.

"On the Purple Parrots," he continued, "We have Darien. He loves to read books and wanted to be a doctor. And his partner is Serena. She loves to read comic books and shop for clothes and toys. She hopes to marry her boyfriend as a bride when she grows older. So, let's give it up for the Purple Parrots!" The audience applauded for them.

"You guys ready to play?" Kirk asked. The players nodded in response. "All right, you boys get ready for temple game number one, and you girls get ready for temple game number two. I'm gonna explain what's gonna happen." The players walked off in different directions to take their positions in the temple games.

"In the Temple Games," he began to to explain, as he took out a pendant and holds it up to the viewers, "the teams are competing to win Pendants of Life. The winning team will need those pendants to protect themselves from those dreaded temple guards as they make their way through the temple. There are three Temple Games, and Olmec will tell us about Temple Game number one."

Olmec began to explain the rules of the first game:

"Before Rapunzel's birth, her father intruded Gothel's garden to steal some healing plants in order to heal his sick wife. Now, you must help him retrieve those plants before you could get caught by the witch. When Kirk gives a signal, jump up, grab a plant from the garden, run around and drop it into the basket. The first player who collect all of the plants, or the player who collects most plants in sixty seconds wins."

Kirk said in response, "Ooh. Let's hope Gothel doesn't catch these players stealing from the garden. Let's put sixty seconds on the clock!"

A timer with Olmec's face on the left side of it lands in the bottom-right corner of the view. "On your mark.. get set... GO!"

(Event Occurs)

As soon as the timer icon exploded as time ran out, Kirk shouted out, "Ok, time's up! Let's bring in the baskets!" The couches stopped the rotating swing as the others bring the baskets before Kirk.

Kirk: (examining the baskets) Ok, let's check out Purple Parrots and see what they got. They got.. One... Two... Three... four plants. And the Blue Barracudas got one... two... three... four... five... six... seven plants. The Blue Barracudas gets a half pendent of life!

The audience applauded.

"The Purple Parrots can catch up in the next game," Kirk says, "It's worth another half of the pendant. Olmec, please tell us about Temple Game number 2."

Olmec began to explain:

During a visit with Rapunzel, the Prince was told to build a ladder made out of silk, so she could escape with him. When Kirk gives the signal, crawl out to the first silk, pull it off, return and drop it into the bin. Then crawl out and grab the next one. The first player to collect all of the silk in the bin, or the player with the most after sixty seconds wins.

Kirk said, "They have build a ladder if the prince wanted to get Rapunzel out of the tower. Let's put sixty seconds on the clock."

A timer appeared again. "On your mark," he shouted, "get set... GO!"

(Event occured)

After sixty seconds were up, Kirk replied as he approached the hanging upside down players, "Ok. Time's up. Let's bring in the bins. Let's start with the Purple Parrots. they have one... Two... three... four...five silk. and the Blue Barracudas have one... two... three... four silk. So, the Purple Parrots get one half pendant of life!"

The audience cheered.

"So, it's a tie between the team with each half of the pendants. We go to the third and final game. It's worth a full pendant, Olmec will tell us about Temple Game number three."

Olmec began to explain:

The Prince visited Rapunzel the next night, and legend has it; he asked her to marry her and gave her an engagement ring. When Kirk gives the signal, the player on the ground must grab the ring and throw it up to their partner. Catch the ring, fly toward Rapunzel and toss it over her. The team with all of the rings or the team with most rings after sixty seconds wins.

Kirk says, "This is for the temple. Let's put sixty seconds on the clock."

A timer with Olmec's face on the left side of it lands in the bottom-right corner of the view. "On your mark.. get set... GO!"

(Event occurs)

The timer exploded and Kirk replied, "Ok, that's it! Time's up! Now, let's see how many they have? The Purple Parrots have five. And so did the Blue Barracudas. So, that's give each of them a full pendant and the half. It's a tie! We bring in the tie-breaker pestidal.

The tie-breaker pestidal was brought in front of the players. Kirk began to explain, "Let me give you a tie-breaker rules. In a second, Olmec is gonna ask you a question. If you know the answer, I want you to hit the gong in front of you. You'll have three seconds before I get an answer. If you're right, you and your partner will be going inside the temple to search for the Golden Locks of Rapunzel. But if you're wrong or ran out of time, I'm going to give another team a chance to answer. All clear?"

The players nodded in response. Kirk says, "All right, Olmec. We're ready for your final question."

Olmec said, "Which of these writers who made a tale of Rapunzel? Hans Anderson, William Shakespare, or The Brothers Grimm?"

Misty hits the gong first before Serena hits it. "Blue Barracudas?" Kirk asked, holding the microphone at her mouth.

"Brothers Grimm," Misty answered.

"That.. is.. correct," Olmec said.

"THE BLUE BARRACUDAS ARE GOING TO THE TEMPLE!" Kirk replied, as the Blue Barracudas cheered and hugged each other, "Nice job. Nice job. Down to the last second. Purple Parrots, you have made a great effort. Nice handshake with Blue Barracudas. We've got a great gift for them, and here's what it is."

Announcer: Microsoft Game Studios presents Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts! Banjo and Kazooie are back, and must race through new worlds and challenges to defeat the evil witch Gruntilda. It includes items, vechiles and new abilites that they have never use before. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts. From Rare.

Kirk stood with Misty and Ash as the audience cheered for them. "We'll see if the Blue Barracudas can make it through Olmec's temple, retrieve the Golden Locks of Rapunzel, and they're gonna do it right after this!"

The view zoomed quickly up in the temple and stopped at Golden Locks in the Chambers of the Sacred Markers, as the title card came together and the title appeared on top of it.


	3. The Temple Run

Legends of the Hidden Temple Belong to Nickelodeon. Pokemon belong to Nintendo and Sailor Moon belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation.

* * *

><p>The view sees a shot of one of the trees in the Dark Forest with a title card in front. The title card divided into two and floated out, as the view quickly zoomed out of the Dark Forest for a distance view.<p>

Kirk stood in front of the temple with the Blue Barracudas. "Welcome back to Legends," he replied, "Ash and Misty have proven themselves worthy and now have the right to enter Olmec's Temple, but first, Olmec is going to give them the information to help them retrieve the Golden Locks of Rapunzel."

Olmec began to explain the rules,

"You could start by running up the stairs to the Alligator Alley. Push down its mouth, and pass into the Pit of Hatred. Run across the log bridge, and climb onto the Snow Mountain. Dig through the piles of snow to find the key that will lead you into the Chambers of the Sacred Markers. Match the symbols on the right to the walls to the left and pass into the Room of the Dancing Princesses. Place yourself on the correct dancer and open the door to the Shriiine of the Silver Monkey. Assemble the statue, and you may be headed toward the Room of the Secret Password. Grab a hammer and smash a glass-stained window to find a correct inscription and to shout it out to open the door to the Pharoh's Secert Passage. Cilmb down the tunnel to the Crystal Cave where you could smash through the Dark Forest, but beware that the temple guards may inhabit the trees. Find a key in the tree, and you could enter the Fortune Teller's Room. Place your hands on a correct crystal ball, and shout out 'Open the door' to gain entry in the Tomb of the Ancient Egyptian Sphinx. Open the golden chest to find the missing crown and attach it to its proper sphrinx. Then, race through the pit, climb through the crater, race down the stairs and back through the Temple Gates. The choices are yours and yours alone. You've won one and half pendants in the Temple Games. Who's going first?"

Ash raises his hand and replied, "I am!"

"Very well, Ash," Olmec said, "When Kirk gives the signal, you'll race through the gates into the temple and make your way towards the Golden Locks. Hidden inside the temple are the temple guards assigned to protect three specific rooms. You can trade your pendant for an extra life to go on, but if you're caught without a pendant, you'll be taken out of the temple. And it'll be Misty's turn to enter and try her luck. Hidden somewhere in the temple is ahalf of a pendant. If you can reach it and carry another half, you get an extra life. If you can reach the golden hair, all of the doors in the temple will be instantly unlock, and the Temple Guards will vanish. Return through the gates with the Golden Locks of Rapunzel in three minutes, and you'll both be handsomely rewarded, and here's how!"

Announcer: First, you're gonna get a bike! A Trek Mountain Bike - Elite XC 9.8 that lets you ride through any mountain or park. It includes high spec frame, brakes, drivetrain and fork that leave you no room for excuses. Trek Mountain Bike; get out there and ride!

If you can get the Golden Locks out of the temple before three minutes is up, you'll also be getting a radio! This radio has built-in speaker, AM/RM radio, programmable tracks, CD player and USB port and its features Cassette/Radio and CD players where you can bring in the power of music.  
>If you can bring the Golden Locks of Rapunzel out of the temple before three minutes is up, you'll both be going to Disneyland Resort! Stay at a hotel in Anaheim, Califorina, for outside pool and spa, and enjoy the rides and attactions at Disneyland Park from Walf Disney Parks and Resorts of The Walt Disney Company.<p>

Kirk says with a smile, "Ash told me he wanted to take his mom to the disney resort after this. So, we'll see if we can get him and Misty there. Let's get into position and put your mouthpieces in... All right. Ash is going first, so let's get him on the other side... Here we go. Let's put three minutes on the clock."

The timer -now is set at three minutes- appeared at the corner.

"Olmec, could you lower your gates please?" Kirk asked.

The gate beside Olmec lowered down as Olmec letted out a silent moan. "On your mark," Kirk says, "Get set... GO!

"There goes Ash! Into the temple!" he began as Ash races up the stairs into the temple. He headed into the Alligator alley. He pushed the first mouth down, but didn't work and it said, 'I'm gonna eat you.' He pushed down the second one, and it worked. The door opened to the Pit of Hatred. (2:43.) He ran across the log bridge and pressed a button to the Snow Mountain, but it didn't work. He looked and tried a button at the second door to the left, but it didn't work. He had no choice but to jump down and take a bottom level. He leaped down into the pit, and crawled toward the last door and pressed the button, and the door is opened. He noticed a half pendant in front of him and pointed his finger at it, signaling Misty its location for a second. He went inside the Tomb of the Ancient Egyptian Sphinx. (2:21.) He approached the first chest near him as soon he entered, but a temple guard came out of nowhere and ambushed him. Ash handed him his pendant quickly and the temple guard headed out. He opened the chest and it wasn't there. He quickly ran to the second one, and it wasn't there either. So, he went to the third one, and he found the crown. He ran in front of the second sphrix next to him and placed it on his head, and its eyes glowed in blue, and the door to the Fortune Teller's Room has been opened. (1:59)

Ash raced toward the crystal ball, approached the first one and shouted, 'OPEN THE DOOR!' It worked; the ball glowed in purple and the door opened to the dark forest. (1:42) He entered the forest, and approached one of the trees slowly. He sticked his hand in the left one, and he got caught by it with its arms. (1:35)

It's Misty's turn to enter the temple. She ran fast into the temple. She passed the Alligator Alley, heading into the Pit of Hatred. She jumped down to the pit, and crawled fast into the tomb (where she missed the half-pendant.) (1:24) She continued passing through the tomb, and then she headed into the Fortune Teller's room. She ran pass through the room and headed into the Dark Forest. She arrived in the Dark Forest and approached the trees. She sticked her hands in one tree and tried looking for a key. She searched in the other tree, but it wasn't there either. She rechecked the first one, but it wasn't there. So she decided to plow through the wall and headed into the Crystal Cave. (0:59) She climbed up on the ladder to the Shrine of the Silver Monkey and pushed the button but it didn't work. So, she went down and climbed onto the slide, heading up into the Room of the Secret Password. (0:45) She was about to grab the hammer to smash the stain-glass, but a Temple Guard came out of nowhere and grabbed her and ends the run with 42 seconds remaining.

"OH, TEMPLE GUARD!" Kirk shouted, "Oh, she was just a few rooms away! Oh, why was he up there! She just pass a half-pendant in the Pit of Hatred, so the Temple Guard came and took her out of the Temple. Oh, that's too bad. What an amazing team. You did a great job. Misty, come over here. You did a great job, too. You still get a bike. We got to get out of here. We'll see you next time on another great Legends of the Hidden Temple. Buh-bye!"

The credits roll as Kirk, Ash and Misty waved good-bye.

Announcers: Legends of the Hidden Temple was recorded in front of the live studio audience at Nickelodeon Studios at Universal, Flordia.

* * *

><p>Artifact Name: Golden Locks of Rapunzel<p>

Artifact Location: The Chamber of the Sacred Markers

Result: Captured! With 0:42 remain

Temple Guard Locations: The Tomb of the Ancient Egyptian Sprinx, The Dark Forest, and the Room of the Secret Password (2)

Rooms entered: 7

Half-Pendant Location: The Pit of Hatred

Pendants Won: 1.5


End file.
